First Daughter
by SweetSurrenderForMyLove
Summary: Chalie is Elected President Carlisle is his VP and Bella is first daughter. She and the Cullens are thrown together for all the social events and all the world to see, what will happnen? AH
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new story for you all. Set Up: Bella and Alice are 17, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are 18. They are all human. Please let me know what you think, R&R!**

**Disclaimer : I'm not SM though I wish I had her wonderful brain.**

"You have half an hour miss Swan." I was informed, I sighed, I still hadn't picked between the blue or the pink dress. They were both equally nice, they both came a little above my knee but were conservative enough for an inauguration.

That's right my dad, Charlie Swan was going to be inaugurated today. I would soon be the first daughter. And because of that I had to get up at five in the morning to be primped and ready for the long and boring day ahead. So back to my dilemma: pink or Blue?

"Miss Swan?" my personal assistant asked, well she wasn't really my assistant more like a nanny that my dad had hired to make sure I didn't get in to much trouble and was on track.

"Yah?"

"Miss Cullen is here to see you." She informed me. I wracked my brain for who she was. "It's the vice president's daughter." Oh now it hit me. Mr. Cullen was going to be my father's vice president, I hadn't heard much about his children because they had been sent off to some privet school in Sweden, all I knew was that his two sons where always in the tabloids for some scandal or something. They must be back for the ceremony.

"Oh Yah sure let her in." I wrapped my bath robe around me a little tighter. I was a little nervous to meet her, I didn't know much about her, I was scared that she would be stuck up and wouldn't like me very much. My dad had been a senator and had only recently been taken seriously for his politics; he was a fairly new name in this world. But everyone knew the Cullens, they were like the other Kennedys.

The door opened to revile a short girl with short black hair that stuck out in different directions but still looked styled and well taken care of. She had a beautiful sprit like face with a huge smile; myself esteem took a big hit. She danced towards me, I say danced because walking just didn't cover it.

"Hi." She said before wrapping me up in a big hug, well I guess I didn't have to worry about her liking me.

"Hi, you must be Alice." She let me go and gave me a nod.

"Yup and you must be Isabella."

"Bella actually."

"Oh okay," she paused taking me in, I felt a little awkward but she broke the silence, "I'm so excited to finally meet you, weird that it took this long though, I just had to finish up my term in school before my dad let me come over."

"Understandable."

"So are you excited?" I shrugged, I was excited, I just wasn't sure if I wanted to be in front of all those people and getting my picture taken. I didn't have to ask if she was, she could hardly stay in one place from how much she was hopping up and down.

"Well what are you wearing?" she asked. I looked to see what she was wearing and frowned, great I was never going to look that good. She was wearing a pink dress that had little diamonds trimming the top and small floral designs all along. It clung tight to her body and came mid-thigh, the spaghetti straps were covered by a small short sleeved jacket that was the same color pink. She was wearing heals but even so she was still way shorter than me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Do I have some thing on my dress?" she started to sound panicked.

"No, no nothing's wrong I just realized that I won't look half as good when I'm standing next to you today. She smiled.

"Yah right have you checked yourself in the mirror, You worken' that up-do." She laughed.

"I still don't know what to wear though." I whined.

"Why don't you just wear the blue dress, that why we won't both be in pink." She did have a point. If I was going to have to stand next to her and be judged it would at least dull the blow if we weren't wearing the same thing, that would only lead to a 'who wore it best' section in the next US WEEKLY. I went into the bathroom to change, I came out and Alice gasped.

"Bella you look great!" I rolled my eyes. "No really look." She brought me over to the mirror; I did actually look pretty nice, not too bad.

"Ladies!" My nanny warned us.

"coming!" I yelled back. "God she is so annoying."

"Tell me about it." We both rolled our eyes and decided we should probably get going. We went out into the main room where my nanny was waiting with the secret service, both mine and Alice's.

"Hey do you want to ride with me and my brothers?" she asked as we were getting out coats on.

"I can't sorry, I have to ride with my dad." I really did want to go, Alice was really nice and I was excited to have made a friend in all this mess, what with moving and all the attention and the no freedom thing. It was nice to have someone who could show me the ropes.

"Oh yah, well I'll see you soon." She waved good bye and got into her car, I couldn't see but I could make out four other figures in the car. That must have been Mr. Cullen and his wife and two other sons. Now that I thought of it, where was my dad?

"Bells you ready?" I heard him ask right as I turned around. He looked really nervous but still dashing in his suit.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I gave him a small hug.

"Yah." He said shakily.

"You'll do fine, I'll be right there if you mess up." He gave me a stern look. "Not that I think you can't get through this without messing up." I back tracked.

"Sir your limos here." Man in a black suit, glasses and an ear piece dangling from him announced, _saved by the man in black_ I thought. We were ushered into the back of a limo, I was starting to get jittery, I could only imagine how my dad felt.

We had to pick up the current president and his wife and then we would head off to the actual inauguration. I frowned there were already cameras everywhere, my every move was being broadcasted to the country and maybe even world right now, wonderful. Just another average Tuesday morning for a girl.

**Okay so please let me know what you thought, should I continue?**

**Thanks,**

**SS**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this my pretties is chapter deux! Please enjoy it.**

"So have you decided what room you want?" The current first lady asked me. We were riding in the limo with the president his wife and my dad to the ceremony.

"No, not yet but I do have a few ideas."

"Well you better choose fast." She gave me a warm smile.

"Yah I know." The rest of the ride was spent in idle chatter about the day's events. We pulled up to a big building and were quickly ushered into it by the secret service, the paparazzi were everywhere. Once we were situated in the room we were informed it would be another half hour before it would be time to go out and give the speech.

"Where is Mr. Cullen?" I asked one of the planners walking by with a clipboard and head set.

"He's in a different room with his family, he goes out before you guys." I frowned; I really just wanted to know where Alice was. The half hour was painfully boring, my dad only paced back in forth while the President and his wife just talked to each other in hushed voices. There was nothing for me to do. I almost leapt with joy when the lady with the clipboard walked back announcing that it was time.

We were led to the big oak doors and waited till the doors were opened for us. The sight before me was incredible; a sea of people spread out in front of us all cheering when they saw my dad and the current president. We walked out waving and smiling for all the cameras and fans, I made my way over to my seat and was overjoyed when I saw Alice was to be sitting next to me. I gave her a quick hug which the photographers snapped at with greedy fingers and sat down.

"Hey long time no see." She commented.

"Yes it's been too long."

I looked over to see who else was we were sitting with and I think I almost stopped breathing. There was a gorgeous boy with bronze hair and emerald green eyes staring back at me, he had the face of an angle and the body of a god. He gave me a smirk and I was pulled out of my daze, why did he have to look so smug? Alice must have noticed my staring because she smiled.

"Bella let me introduce you to my family, this is my brother Edward." She pointed over to the Greek god, I gave a small wave and a shy smile. He just kept looking smug, as if he knew the effect he was having on me, he probably did. "And this is his twin Emmett." She pointed to a boy, well actually he looked like more of a man that was sitting next to Edward, how had I not noticed him before? He was huge! I didn't see how they could be twins, they looked so different. Emmett had curly brown hair and dimples his piercing blue eyes looked really friendly.

"Hi Isabella!" he said excitedly.

"Hi Emmett, you can call me Bella." His smile got even bigger if possible and he nodded.

"Ok Bella then." The ceremony started then so we had to be quiet. Before I knew it, it was over, my dad was now the president and I was the first daughter.

"Do you want to get ready for the ball together?" Alice asked.

"Yah that sounds like fun, do you want to come over to my house?" I asked. It sounded weird talking about the white house as my house.

"Yah is it okay if Rose comes too?" I looked at her confused.

"I don't know who that is."

"Oh yah." She seemed to remember I was knew to all this. "Rose is the daughter of the secretary of state, her twin brother Jasper is my boyfriend." She looked off into the distance with a dream like face as she talked about jasper.

"Okay then." She snapped out of it and took my hand leading me back to the fourth row.

"Bella I would like you to meet Rosalie Hale." She said, that was when I noticed who I was meeting. She was gorgeous, as in supermodel gorgeous. She had brilliant blond hair and blue eyes. I felt really inadequate standing next to her.

"Hi." I extended my hand and she quickly shook it as if I might have some sort of disease.

"Hello." She said in a sultry voice.

"So we're heading over to Bella's house to get ready for the ball, can you ask your driver to send your dress over?" Alice asked Rosalie. Rose nodded and we followed her out to one of the cars that were waiting for us.

We rode back to my house in silence, well Rose and I were silent but Alice just kept on babbling to us. We pulled up to the front and the secret service escorted us inside.

"So which one is your room?" Alice asked.

"I don't actually know, I haven't picked yet."

"You haven't picked yet?" She looked astounded.

"No I haven't had time."

"Well we have to pick one right now." Half an hour latter Alice had found my new room, it was nice and spacious; it had a balcony and was a light shade of blue. Alice set up all of the stuff she had had her people bring over, like all her make-up and her dress.

"So are you excited about the ball?" She questioned us. Rosalie was applying her make-up while Alice was doing my hair.

"Yah I guess."

"Who are you going with?"

"Me?" I asked from my chair.

"Yah, who is your date for the Ball?"

"I didn't know I needed one."

"You're going by yourself?" Rose asked speaking directly to me for the first time.

"I guess, why who are you guys going with?" I asked nervous now, was I going to be the awkward third wheel?

"Well I'm going with Jasper."

"And I'm, going with Emmett."

"As in your brother?" I asked Alice.

"Yah their dating." She explained.

"Oh."

"It's no big deal that just means you can dance with a bunch of different guys tonight." Alice tried to reassure me but that only made it worse.

"I have to dance?" I whined.

"Yes you do!"

--

Half an hour latter we got dressed in our dresses. Mine was black with a gold trimming at the top, it fit me like a glove, I hadn't picked it out myself that has been done for me. **(All their dresses are on my profile.) **Alice looked so cute in her pockadotted dress and Rosalie looked to die for in her blue and gold number.

"I'll just call the boys and tell them to meet us there." Alice announced as she dug for her phone. The Ball was being held in my house (the white house) so we didn't have much ways to go.

--

"Oh my god would you look at what Irina's wearing!" Alice squeaked to us as we were waiting around for their dates to show up.

I looked to see who they were talking about when I saw a girl with stick strait blond hair that came to her chin in a hideous orange ball gown.

"Yah and she's coming this way." Rose muttered under her breath.

"Alice! Rose!" Irina exclaimed as she approached us. She gave me an obviously fake smile. Which I returned.

"Irina, you're looking….interesting tonight." Alice commented. "This is our friend Bella." Irina shook my hand.

"So how you liking your new life so far?" she asked, he voice was really annoying; I wasn't really sure what she meant.

"It's okay." She scrunched her nose in distaste while smiling making her look like a strangled dog.

"So who did you come here with?" Alice asked her trying to keep the conversation from becoming awkward.

"Tom." She sounded pleased with herself.

"Wow that desperate where you?" Rose asked, I had to swallow my giggles.

"Whatever, you look pretty dateless at the moment, what happened, did Emmett finally realize that you some washed up slut?" ouch that was harsh.

"No but looks like Tom finally realized you were." Irina looked over to see Tom attacking some girls mouth with his. Irina gasped.

"TOM!" she yelled before stomping off. We broke down into giggles as we watched her retreating form.

"Man, that girl is pathetic!" Rose got out between laughing fits.

"Who is she exactly?" I asked a little confused on the specifics.

"Well you see at our school, the one you're starting on Monday, we are kind of the popular click and we only let certain people in, you have to be approved by us, Irina is just a wanabe." Alice explained, I looked at them shell shocked. How had I ended up with the two most popular girls in school as my some what friends? Were they going to talk to me once school started? I wasn't exactly what you would call popular.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Um are you guys going to talk to me in school?" I asked looking down.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we, you're the president's daughter, that makes you like automatically in our group! Not that, that's the only reason we're friends with you, I really like you Bella." Alice gave me a hug and I felt happy again.

"So who else is in the group?" I asked.

"Well there's me, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Tanya, Anna, Tyler, Chloe, Jennie, Connor and few other people that are scattered along the way. Did I get everyone Rose?"

"Yah I think so." She looked around. "Where are they?" she asked herself.

"Where are who?" someone asked from behind us, I jumped when I heard he low male voice.

"Emmett don't scare me like that!" Alice said hitting his arm. I turned to see Emmett, someone who I assumed was Jasper, Edward and a girl I didn't know.

"Hey guys." Jasper said going over to Alice and kissing her softly.

"Jasper, Tanya, I would like you to meet Bella." Alice said pointing to each one in turn.

"Hi Bella." Jasper gave me a little wave.

"Hey."

"Hello Bella, I like your dress." Tanya said with a smile, she seemed nice.

"Thanks I like yours too." My heart fell a little when I saw that she was holding Edwards arm, she must be his girlfriend. Edward just smirked at me. Why must he always be so cocky?

We fell into easy conversation about school and what I should expect. I learned that Tanya and the girls were really nice and the she was in fact dating Edward.

"Oh hey look the rest of the gang just arrived."

I looked and saw three girls and two guys heading our way.

"Hi guys!" a girl with really curly caramel colored hair addressed us.

"Hi."

Guys I'd like to introduce you to Bella." They all looked at me with smile.

"Bella this is Anna." Alice showed me the girl with curly hair that looked really excited, she had light hazel eyes and a huge smile. "Tyler." Tyler had jet black hair and green eyes, he was cute. "Jennie." She also had light hair that went all the way down her back. "Chloe." Chloe had dark strait brown hair with matching eyes and the pale skin, "And Connor." Connor had dirty blond with a couple freckles here and there, he had his arm around Chloe, while Tyler had his arm around Anna. Cute couples.

We continued to talk for a while until some of us decided to dance. Alice went off with Jasper, Rose with Emmett, Anna with Tyler and Chloe with Connor. I was left alone with Jennie. She seemed really nice, she was super sarcastic though, sometimes I wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"You wana go get something to drink?" she ask me.

"Yah sure." She led me over to the bar there was a cute guy bartending and he gave me a look of recognition as we neared.

"What can I do you for Miss Swan?" I looked over at Jennie to see what she wanted. She leaned in and whispered.

"See if you can distract him for a minute, just flirt with him or something." I gave her a confused look but nodded anyway. What was she up too.

"Well, I don't know, what would you suggest?" I tried to sound as flirty as possible; I leaned forward so that he would hopefully lean forward to. I saw Jennie disappear behind the bar, he hadn't noticed. I tried not to look over at her so that I wouldn't tip the bartender off, but I was confused, the bar was free we didn't have to pay for out drinks why was she steeling the drinks?

"How about a virgin margarita?"

"Uh yah sure." Jennie had just given me the thumbs up sign so I decided to cut this short. He quickly prepared it for me and I left taking it with me. I met Jennie out at the balcony, it was deserted.

"What was that all about?" I asked. "The bar was free we didn't have to pay." I explained.

"Yah I know but I doubt that they were just going to hand it over." I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yah they would have."

"We're underage remember?" what was she talking about we were underage, I –oh! That's what she meant she wanted to get drunk, I felt stupid now. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to drink, I hadn't really before.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked, she must have seem my hesitance. But I didn't want to be the wet blanket, I was finally being accepted into this new social circle, and I was in no position to pass up friends, even if it meant drinking. What was the big deal anyway, it wasn't like I was the first teenager to drink underage.

"Yah, I'm cool with it."

"Good." She showed me she had stolen two bottles, they were huge! They were both vodka. She opened a bottle and took a sip, she squinted her eyes at the first sip burned her throat and then handed it to me. I hesitated but then closed my eyes and did it.

I took too much and cringed as it burned my throat. I started to cough a little once it was down, man this stuff was horrible!

We continued to drink and chat for a few minutes before we heard voices approaching. I started to panic, what if I was caught. I looked over a Jennie but she was relaxed, already buzzed. Right as I was about to get up and bolt the people walked in. I let out a breath when I realized it was Alice and crew.

"What are you two up too?" Tyler asked as he took a seat next to us. Jennie just handed him the booze. The rest of them formed a circle. Alice sat next to me and Chloe was on my other side.

"Are you okay with this?" Alice asked me. I was a little buzzed myself and wasn't sure what she meant. "I mean are you okay with drinking?"

"Yah, I'm good." She nodded though she looked at me skeptically.

--

By the end of the night we had gotten pretty drunk. Alice had started making out with Jasper and had eventually left to go find some bushes to continue their little love fest in. Edward had stayed quiet the whole time and continued to look at me in a smug matter. Emmett had twisted his wrist when he fell after trying to show us how to do the chicken dance the "right way" as Emmett had put it and Chloe had gotten caught by the adults when she had walked up to some prime minister and asked him if he wanted to get busy with her in the janitors closet, she then passed out. Connor hadn't been fast enough to stop her. Luckily she hadn't ratted us out.

When it was time to leave I simply walked over to my room and passed out on my bed.

--

School was starting today; I was both excited and nervous. I had seen Alice a couple times since the night of the ball she had helped me pick out what I was going to wear: A jean skirt and light pink baby doll shirt.

Alice said she would come pick me up for school with her secret service. I was to be attending a school for Washington's most elite. It was a privet school where all the government officials' kids went. True to her word Alice's car pulled up right at 7:30.

"Hello!" she exclaimed as she gave me a hug. "Ready for your first day?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You know everyone is going to be talking about you, what with being the president's daughter and all."

"Thanks for the reminder." I really didn't want to be in the spot light.

"I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of printing your schedule out for you."

"No that's great actually." I didn't want to only have a few seconds to memorize it before I had to put it to use. I looked it over. "Do we have any classes together?" I asked.

"Yah I think we have French together. You have Bio with Edward and Math with Rose." I nodded. We pulled up to the big building and got out. There was already a swarm of people trying to catch a glimpse of me. I just blushed and let secret service handle it for me.

"Wow that was brutal." Alice commented. I agreed with her and she showed me to my homeroom. "Now meat me outside the lunch room after fourth period, that way we can sit together." She explained. I nodded and was off.

"The day passed by without much incidents. Only people here and there staring at me and the occasional brave person who would ask me a question. I had sat next to Alice during French, Chloe was in that class with us, I found out she was French and had moved here a few years ago, she didn't have an accent though. Math with Rosalie was awkward because I wasn't sure she liked me too much. When it was finally time for lunch I found Alice. We say down at a table in the back with the rest of the gang. I noticed that no one so much as approached that table out of fear.

"So what did your parents do?" Tanya asked Chloe.

"Well they grounded me, so I don't have a car any more, but other than that nothing." She shrugged.

"Yah cuz you guys are French, drinking is like second nature to you guys." Emmett said as if it were obvious.

"That's not true." She defended.

"Whatever."

"So Bella are you going to try out for the dance team here?" Tanya asked me.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, I was really all that coordinated.

"Well Alice is on it so am I, Chloe is the captain."

"Oh."

"Yah Bella you should totally try out." Alice said getting excited.

"No I don't think so." They left it at that seeing that I wasn't going to budge.

"Where are they going?" I asked as I saw Edward leave with Tanya. He had been avoiding me all of lunch, only talking to jasper and Tyler.

"Uh well…" Alice looked uncomfortable.

"They're going to go hook up before class." Emmett yelled. Oh, I'm sure I was extremely red by this point.

The rest of lunch I just listened to other people conversations. I learned that there was going to be a part this weekend at Jennie's house and that we were all invited. The Bell rang and I made my way to bio, great I had that with Edward.

I took my seat at the empty table and took out my notebook. I looked up when I saw someone come in late, it was Edward. He apologized to the teacher and took his seat next to me, joy. He looked a little flushed and I cringed as I thought about what had made him so. He glanced at me and then turned his attention back to the board. So I was a little surprised when he spoke to me still keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"So how was your first hangover?" he asked casually. There was that smirk again.

"What?"

"You obviously don't drink." Was I really that obvious? I hadn't thought so.

"How do you know?" I asked a little peeved.

"Well for one you're one of the most prudish people I know." He retorted.

"How would you know?" I repeated, I was starting to sound like a broken record.

"You just give off that vibe; you're not like the other girls around here."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not as prudish as you think." I gave him a smirk of my own. He just snorted as if he didn't believe me. Well he would find out one day how prudish I really wasn't.

--

Once bio was over I was escorted to gym by a rather friendly guy named Mike. He wouldn't stop talking the whole way, but in a way it was kind of sweet, he wasn't even that bad looking, it just looked like he tried too hard to look that way. The extra gel in his hair and his popped up collar where screaming pretty boy, but I ignored that.

"So are you one of them now?" he asked me suddenly.

"One of who?" I asked confused.

"Well I saw you talking to Cullen today, are you like in their group now?" oh he meant was I friends with "the it click" I wondered. I supposed I was, I had never really been popular before, and I felt a rush at the thought that I was now.

"Yah I guess I am." He looked a little dejected so I tried to lighten it up. "So are you going to Jennie's party this weekend?" I asked, he smiled at me.

"Yah, are you?" I nodded. "Do you want to go with me?" he asked. I thought for a second. I suppose, he was cute and I didn't really want to be the odd one out, plus he wasn't that bad.

"Yah sure." He looked like he was about ready to jump out of his skin at my answer. But I reminded him that we were going to be late for gym if we didn't hurry so we left quickly to change.

--

By the end of gym I realized that I should never be allowed back in there, I'm pretty sure I gave a concussion to a girl named Jessica. I met up with Alice at my locker after school, she was talking with Rose, Chloe and Anna.

"Hey." I greeted them.

"So how was your first day?" Anna asked, she was really sweet.

"Fine, I found a date to Jennie's party." Alice got wide eyed.

"WHO!" she yelled in excitement.

"Um, Mike Newton."

"Ew seriously?" Rose asked. Chloe glared at her. "Well don't get me wrong he's cute but you could so much better." I was shocked; did she really think I could? Maybe she didn't hate me completely.

"Thanks but I think I'll be fine with him for now."

"Whatever."

"So you guys up for hanging out?" Anna asked.

"Sorry I've got a ton of homework." I said.

"Yah Chloe and I have dance practice." Alice said grabbing her dance bag from her locker.

Anna turned to look at Rose.

"Emmett." She simply said.

"Okay well another time then, bye guys." She waved before walking off.

"We should get ready together for the party on Friday." Alice suggested.

"Okay whose house?"

"You can come over mine if you want." I supplied. They nodded and I snagged a ride home with Rosalie.

I was so excited for this weekend to come; I had a feeling this party was going to get pretty out of control.

**Well that was the second chapter, please review and let me know what you think. You have no idea how much I hunger for your reviews, and the more I get the sooner I update!!! So it's all up to you.**

**ss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god you guys I'm sooo sorry that I didn't up date sooner. I had a French exchange student living at my house so I didn't really have time and with dance and school it was just too much but I'm back! I hope I didn't lose anyone, If I did I'm sorry! Okay enough of my babbling here it is the next chapter!! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**BPOV:**

I was so excited to have made all these new friends, they were all so nice and sincere. I had envited Alice, Rosalie, Chloe and Anna to come over my house and get ready for the party at Jennies house tonight. We were all just chilling and doing each other's make up and hair. I didn't normally like to do that but I was feeling really girly lately. I had envited Tanya to come too but she was busy with Edward and for some reason that bothered me.

I felt so great and happy, I was finally in the in crowd I had never been really popular at my old school, I felt like such a-

"Bitch!"

"I know right!?" I whipped my head around what was going on?

"Who are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Tanya." Rose informed me, I felt my jaw hit the ground, Tanya as in their friend Tanya?

"What?"

"We were just saying what a bitch she was." Chloe supplied for me.

"But I thought you were all friends?" I probably sounded stupid, but I was really confused. I heard a few of them giggle.

"Yah we are, all except for Tanya." Well that still didn't explain anything.

"See the only reason we put up with her is because of Edward. Edward has been with us since we were little and he's Alice's brother, but Tanya just came into the picture so we just put up with her and hope that Edward will dump her one day." Rose explained.

"So you never really liked her?"

"No, and she's a pain to deal with on the team." Chloe said flipping a page to her magazine.

"The team?"

"The dance team, it's like she can't count up to 8 or something." They all laughed, I was still a little shocked. The girls continued to talk about Tanya and how much they hated her when I heard a shriek from Chloe.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Oh My God!" Chloe looked like someone had given her a Christmas present.

"Come one spill!" Rose looked like she was about to commit murder if she didn't get her answer soon.

"Well Kelly just texted me and guess what?"

"WHAT!!!!" Alice burst we turned to look at her "Sorry." She calmed down. We turned back to Chloe.

"Anyway EdwardjustbrokeupwithTanya!!!" a resounding cheer swept through the room at her announcement.

"OMG when, how, why?"

"I guess she was cheating on him and he found out!" Alice whipped out her cell phone and started to text, spreading the news I presumed.

"We need to finish getting ready before the boys get here." Anna said as she styled her hair. I don't know why but a thrill ran threw me as I thought about Edward being single, not that he would go for someone like me but still a girl could dream.

**EPOV:** (That's right)

I was glad that I was done with Tanya. She had thought that she was fooling me, that I didn't know she was cheating on me. But I had suspected her for a while now and now I had proof, I had walked into the boys locker room after soccer practice today and found her with Cody one of my team mates. I wasn't mad at him, I just felt bad for him, he had fallen into her trap. She had tried to play it off that she thought he was me from behind and hadn't noticed but I just told her it was over and walked out.

"Hey are you okay?" I had walked into Kelly, a girl who we sometimes hung out with.

"Oh yah, I'm fine."

"Where's Tanya?" I sighed, I might as well let her know that way it would be over with, everyone in the school would know we had broken up by Monday, and I wanted to make sure people knew that I dumped her not the other way around.

"Um she's back there with Cody, though I don't recommend going over there they're kind of making out." Her eyes bulged. She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "Yah we broke up, well I broke up with her."

"Oh I'm sorry." I smirked, I could see her fingers twitching towards her purse, obviously dying to get her phone out to commence the gossip.

"It's fine, well I'll see you later." She nodded and we went our separate ways. I hopped into my car and sped over to Jaspers place.

"Hey, so I don't know if you want to pre game but-hey are you okay?"

"Nothing I just-"

_Beep!_

"Oh hold on one sec man." Jasper pulled out his phone, it was probably Alice texting him. I plopped down onto his sofa.

"Dude I'm sorry." He said after a second.

"What?" I asked confused. He handed me his phone.

_J_

_You will never believe this_

_Edward broke up Tanya can you_

_Believe that?_

_A_

"Oh yah that."

"What happened?"

"Well I was wal-"

"Dude! Finally! I hated that bitch!" Emmett yelled as he ran down that stairs. I guess Rosalie had texted him too.

"Shut up Emmett Edward was about to tell me what happened." Jasper snapped at him.

"Oh sorry." Emmett shut up and took a seat next to me as jasper sat on the coffee table in front of me. They were both looking at me intensely.

"Go on." Jasper urged.

"Well it's nothing special, I was just walking into the boys dressing room and I found her with Cody, I just told her it was over."

"With Cody!" Jasper sounded stunned.

"Yah."

"Why?" Emmett asked sounding disgusted.

"Dude that's what I was thinking." True Cody wasn't the most good looking guy at the school, in fact Jasper Emmett and I held that title, but I had heard things about him being good with his hands if you know what I mean.

"Whatever can we not talk about this please?" I asked getting up.

"Yah sureso what about that new girl?" Emmett asked.

"Who? Bella?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"Yah she's cute." I smirked.

"Exactly, she's cute nothing more, I don't do prudes." I know I sounded arrogant but it was true. Bella was a sweet girl and I was not onto that sort of thing.

"I'm not so sure." Jasper commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she comes off all sweet and innocent but I get the feeling that she has more going on underneath the surface."

"Whatever, I have yet to see." I took a shower and got ready quickly.

"Ready?" I asked as we met in the living room again.

"Yup."

"So what car would you like to take?" I asked.

"well actually we're going to go pick the girls up in the limo. You wana come?"

"You guys waited till now to tell me?" I was a little mad at them.

"Well you can come."

"That's not the point Emmett, it's that you waited till now to tell me!"

"God stop acting like a girl!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving." I was pissed so I just got into my Volvo and headed over to the party.

A few minutes later I had calmed down and I was pulling up to the house. I could already hear the loud music pulsating through the house. I walked up to the door and let myself in. I was met with booming music and the smell of alcohol, I wondered if people were already drunk, the party hadn't started that long ago.

"Hey Edward!" I turned to see some girl with blond hair practically fall on me with a big lazy smile. yup definitely drunk, I thought. I didn't bother to even reply I just put her up straight and headed for the bar. I didn't pay any attention to what the girl mixing the drinks was putting in mine, all I knew when I tasted it was that it was sweet and full of alcohol, she was probably trying to get me drunk.

I downed my drink and then saw that some people had just arrived. Good it was Jasper, Emmett and the crew. I had enough of these weird losers all over me.

"Edward my man." Jasper clapped his hand on my back. "What are you drinking?"

"Don't know."

"Great, well I'll be right back." He disappeared into the crowed to get his drink, I saw Rose saunter over to me, great what did she want?

"Hey Eddie."

"Don't call me that." I said flatly. Why was I in such a bad mood? I mean I wasn't all that sad that I dumped Tanya I had been thinking about doing it for a while.

"Whatever." She flipped her hair to the side. "Have you seen Newton and Bella?"

"No." and why would I care?

"You should have come with us on that limo ride it was hilarious, Mike was like all over her!" she giggled and that's when I spotted them. Mike had just handed Bella a drink, she gave him a quick smile and he flung his arm around her should marking her as his so no one would go after her. I have no idea why but I started to feel really irritated with him for doing that, she wasn't his. Whoa calm down there she's not yours either, I reminded myself.

"See what I mean." Rose broke me out of my stare.

"What?"

"Oh don't pretend like you haven't noticed her, I know you Cullen, a lot more then you think."

Luckily Emmett, Jasper and Alice chose this time to appear saving me from having to come up with something to say to that.

"So this party isn't too bad." Alice commented before taking a sip from her red plastic cup. That's right even though we were unbelievably rich we still chose to drink out of red shinny plastic cups for parties.

"Yah I guess." Though I didn't really agree with her I didn't really feel the need to have her get an explanation out of me as to why I thought the opposite. It had only been about ten minutes into the party and I already hated it. Maybe I needed another drink.

**BPOV:**

Mike had been all over me all night, he just kept on refilling my class trying to get me drunk, and it was working. I knew by this point I was wasted. I looked over at Edward and saw him talking to some girl, and when I say talking I mean he was whispering in her ear and she was giggling obnoxiously. I had been sneaking glances at him all night. He really was gorgeous but he was still an asshole to me. Mike started nibbling on my ear, and I have to say it wasn't very pleasant, but I thought what the heck! I might as well. I wasn't going to mope around the whole party just because Edward was a jerk.

"Hey mike." I put on my best flirtatious smile; even though I was drunk so it probably looked sloppy it must have worked. He gave me a big grin. "Do you want to go upstairs?" I trailed my finger down his shirt as I spoke. He looked like I had just given him a Christmas present.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs. I wondered if he was a good kisser.

**EPOV:**

I was whispering in some girls ear and thinking about how glad I was that Tanya had decided to not show up, at least she was smart enough to not do that. After I had had few more drinks and loosened up I felt much better. I was numb and liked it that way.

"Hey do you want to go find a room?" I asked after a few more minutes of intense flirting. The girl Cammi I think looked thrilled. She was probably thinking that she would be the next Tanya. Too bad for her I was just bored. Alice and Jasper had left after about an hour of socializing to go back home and do god knows what and the rest of the crew was around here somewhere I had seen Connor looking for someone probably Chloe.

I took Cammi's hand and pushed my way through the crowed, we made it up stairs and I started to look for a room. I wasn't very familiar with Jennie's house. I opened one door but stopped when I saw that it was occupied with people getting high, I noticed Chloe was in there, I should probably tell Connor next time I see him.

I closed that door and preceded to the next, it was a closet though. Then finally we reached the last door on this floor, it had to be a bed room. Cammi was kissing me on the neck and I fumbled with the door handle, I finally got it open and heard a small giggle and moan. What the heck?

"Hey, mind getting another room bro?" I heard a strained voice ask, well more command.

"Oh uh sorry." I quickly closed the door not wanting to see more when I realized who that voice belonged to. Mike Newton. Was he hooking up with another girl then Bella? She would be crushed; she seemed to like him somewhat. I had to go in there and stop this before Bella found out. Wait why did I even care about Bella? No matter I kind of just wanted to ruin Newton's fun anyways.

"Hey cammi can you hold on one sec?" I asked her.

"Sure thing." She slurred. She walked off into the room with the smoking and I turned my attention to the room with moans coming out from it. Mike was in for a surprise.

I burst into the room and switched the lights on probably blinding him and the slut he was with.

"Hey Newton!" I yelled.

"What the hell?!" someone screamed back. But it wasn't Newton it was the girl he was with.

"Cullen!" Newton yelled. I froze he wasn't with just any girl.

Bella stuck her head out from under the sheets and froze when she saw me, but then a lazy smile spread over her face. She was drunk and in the middle of hooking up with Newton. Oh my god!

**That was the next chapter, hope it satisfied your cravings. Let me know what you think about Edward's point of view and about the chapter in general. R&R thanks!!!**

**SS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My God! You guys are the best! I got so many hits! And of course that great reviews from you all! It really made my day. I know I didn't update as soon as you would have liked but oh well. Many thanks to my beta!!!! MsLexiCullen!!!**

**Also there were a few concerns expressed in the reviews and I just wanted to clear those up. Some people were worried about Bella and the whole drug thing. The reason she's doing this is because she feels lost and just wants to get away from her life, and for her she thinks that the only way of doing that is through drugs. She's not a bad person that's going to become some druggy and she's not going to be all depressed and moppy. She's just going through a hard time and transition phase. Also don't worry she won't end up with Mike Newton, I think he has served his purpose, and she will end up with Edward, but it might be a bit of a bumpy road ahead! I hope you all stick around to see it unfold!**

**Ok you guys probably don't want to read this any more if you even still are. So without further ado…. The next chapter!!! Enjoy and review**

I felt a little awkward as I rang the door bell. I didn't really know what to expect, I mean I had after all just met James. He lived in a kind of sketchy neighborhood, not like the million dollar mansions that the Cullens and Hales lived in. It was a simple decrepit little house; I wondered how James could afford to go to a place like our school. Maybe he was on scholarship? Somehow I seriously doubted it.

I had snuck out of my room without my Secret Service noticing by going through the little door on the side of my wall, it was meant to be an escape if ever needed, but at that moment it had served as an escape from reality.

I heard some footsteps approaching and I took one last deep breath. The door swung open and I was hit with a wave of sent, it smelled like a certain weed that was grown illegally. I looked up and was greeted with an angry looking man who was not James. I had a moment of panic before the man stormed out pushing past me as I heard James calling from behind him inside the house. He appeared a moment later looking just as angry as the first man. Maybe I shouldn't have come.

"Do you have any idea how much shit you just put me in?!" James yelled after him as he got in his car and sped off looking murderous. I stood there silent for a moment. _How awkward,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh hey, Bella." James seemed to have just noticed me. He tried to cover his expression of rage with a lazy smile but I could still see the nerves behind his face.

"Is this a bad time? I could always come back." I sounded like a scared little school girl. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No it's fine, come in." He stepped aside and I walked in emursing myself into the weed hut. I was sure my clothes would be saturated; I would have to find new clothes before going home. James led me down into his basement, it was dark and smelly, and I loved every moment of it.

"So who was that?" I couldn't help but let the more curious side of me come out. James sat down on the sofa and I took a seat next to him.

"That was Laurent." He sounded tired and defeated. Oh so that was Laurent, I heard people talk about him but I had never actually connected the dots. I wondered why he was so angry, but I clamped my mouth shut making sure I didn't let myself ask. I didn't want to push James too far, he seemed really stressed.

"So, you ready to do this thing?" James asked pulling out a little baggy full of white powder. I hadn't seen one of those in a long time. "Have you ever done coke before?" he asked as he cut the lines. I fiddled with my hands but then stopped abruptly, I didn't want him to think I was nervous.

"Yah, a few times." I tried to sound nonchalant. He nodded. Once it was all set up he handed me the small straw and I stuck it up my nose as I leaned into take the first snort. I inhaled deeply and felt the sudden burn and rush as it entered my system. I handed the straw over to James and he took it, doing a line as well.

We continued a few times more until I was totally gone. I was so happy, I was so alive, everything that I didn't like didn't exsist in that moment. I was free, I was myself with all the bad pieces gone.

I laid back on the couch after one more line and just stared at the ceiling, it was so great.

"So why did you come here?" James asked, his voice sounded like it was coming from my hand so I looked at it, but James wasn't there, he was still sitting next to me. Weird.

"What?" I asked, I didn't understand what he meant.

"Why did you come here?" he asked again.

"Um... I thought it was obvious."

"Yeah I know but I mean, no one just randomly does lines, did something happen?" Man, he was so insightful, it was like he could see right through me.

"Yah, I had a bad day." I confessed, I felt really comfortable with him, and it wasn't just from the cocaine, he truly was someone I felt like I could trust. It's not like he was going to go gossip about me to Tanya or Irina.

"What made it a bad day? You met me." I laughed and once again I forgot where I was, all I could here was my laughter.

"Bella?" I snapped out of it. And turned to see James there looking at me.

"What?"

"Why was it a bad day?" he pressed.

"No reason, I'll tell you another day." He nodded and I fell asleep.

--

When I woke up I was on the floor. I wasn't sure how I had gotten there but I had. I had a weird taste in my mouth and I felt really stiff. _Not good_ I thought. Where was James? I looked around but didn't see him. I pulled out my phone to check the time.

"Shit!" It was way past my curfew. There would be a search party if I wasn't home pront. Believe me, I wasn't joking. When the president's daughter goes missing, that is a big deal. I pulled myself up and groaned, I had a wicked bad headache. I reached into my pocket and realized that my keys where lost, great, so I can't get home. James was nowhere in sight so I couldn't ask him for ride, even if he was sober enough.

I weighed all my options, Alice would freak if she knew what I was doing here. I couldn't call Jasper cause he would tell Alice who would tell Rose. There was no way in hell I was calling my dad. The only person left was…

"Edward?"

"Yah?" he asked on the other end of the phone.

"Um I know this is kind of a big favor but…could you come pick me up?" There was silence for a while. I mentally begged him. Being in this run down shack alone was starting to get creeped out.

"Where are you?"

"Uh...." I thought really hard to the address James had given me. "13 Pine Road."

"Pine road? As in, all the way in west D.C.?" he asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Yah.... I think."

"What the heck are you doing all the way out there for?" he questioned. Was he mad?

"Please Edward! I'm scared and alone, please just come get me and then you never have to do anything for me again, you don't even have to-" I felt like I was on the verge of tears.

"Bella, Bella calm down are you alright, I'm on my way right now just stay calm." I could hear his engine roar to life. I took a few deep breathes. "Do you want me to stay on the line with you?" Dammit, lines, that was what got me into this mess. He asked sounding really concerned.

"No it's ok, just come here soon." I begged like a little girl. I thought I heard the accelerating of an engine but I wasn't sure.

"Ok, just wait outside for me, and keep your phone on you."

"Ok." I hung up the phone and made my way out of the house. It was dark out and no one was around, I was really freaked out now, and the traces of coke still in my system was not helping. I went and sat out on the curb, the street lights illuminating small parts of the street. I put my head in my hands. I was such a mess, I needed to pull it together, I could not let myself get like I did at my old school. What would Jake think?

Why had James just left? Why hadn't he woken me up? Was he okay? My head was starting to hurt again as I thought of all these questions.

I heard the sound of tires squeeking and I jumped a mile in the air, but I relaxed as soon as I saw the sound belonged to a silver Volvo. I scrambled to my feet and jumped into the front seat. Edward turned to look at me as I closed the door. He looked angry and concerned, it was a strange mix for a person who was normally so cocky and full of himself. He didn't drive.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Bella," He let my name hang in the silence for a minute, I could hardly look him in the eye. "What were you doing there?" he asked in a deadly silent tone.

"Nothing, just go." I tried to look straight ahead, but he grabbed my hand.

"Bella, look at me." I did, his eyes scared me, he looked tortured, what was wrong with him? "Why do you have white powder near your nose?" he asked leaning in.

"What? Nothing." I wiped at my nose, but he caught my other hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" he sounded furious.

"Who are you my dad? What do you care what I do, now can we please just go?" I was getting mad and scared.

"Bell I just drove out at almost two in the morning to come get you in the middle of nowhere, I have no idea why,you just sounded so scared. I come to get you and I see you looking like death just sitting on the side walk in a bad neighborhood. I think the least you can do is give me an explanation." I stayed silent for a while, he exhaled slowly. "Please?"

"Fine," I exploded " I was here to meet James, we did a few lines and then I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember, I'm alone and can't find my keys, you were the only person I thought of who could help okay?" W_ow that sounded messed up, he probably thinks I'm a freak now, good job! _I thought in my head.

He looked at me with a blank expression. "I don't think you should see James again." He said simply then started the car. I scoffed.

"You can't just tell me who I can and can't see."

"Your right I can't, but I can tell you that he's bad news and I don't ever want to get a call like this again. I was so freaked out when I heard your voice on the phone telling me you needed help." I opened my mouth but them closed it. What was I supposed to say to that, he seemed to really care about me. That made my heart flutter. Was he like to this to all his friends that were girls, or was I special? I hoped I was special to him. We drove in silence for a while.

**EPOV:**

I had been really freaked out when Bella had called me in a shaky voice asking me to come pick her up from that awful neighborhood. I had run to my car and raced over there as fast as I could. I didn't know why I was acting this way, I had never been this protective of Tanya. In fact I had cared less about what she did and where she went and with whom. But for some reason I felt drawn to Bella, like I couldn't let her get hurt and I was the only one that could protect her.

When I had pulled up to the curb, I had cringed. She looked like hell, her skin was even chalkier then before, she had big circles under her eye and there was a slight tremble to her petite frame. I had almost lost it when she told me she had been doing coke, but I reigned it in and went numb. I would just have to work hard to never let her do that again, even if it meant being with her 24/7.

Why had I become so attached to her, we had only been friends for less than a day, but if I was being truthful here I had felt attached to her the second we met.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her as we neared her house. She looked at me for the first time since we had first gotten in, I could see that there were a few dried tears on her cheeks.

"Yeah I think so." I pulled up in front of the White House, I had a special pass since I was the Vice President's son, so I didn't have to go through security. She hopped out of my car but paused before closing it.

"I'm sorry you had to come all the way out there to get me at 2 in the morning." She apologized.

"Its okay, what are friends for?" When I called her a friend, a strange sensation zipped through me, but I shook it off. "Oh, and Bella, don't be afraid to call me if you ever get in a situation like that again.." She nodded. I didn't want her to think that I would get mad at her, or that it was a hassle if she needed me again.

I sped off towards home, if James did anything like that again I was going to have a little chat with him.

--

"Hey guys." I greeted everyone at the lunch table, I saw Bella talking with Alice, she looked a lot better than last night.

"Hey man." Jasper gave me a fist punch and Emmett gave me a hello with his mouth full of sandwich. Gross.

"Chloe sick today?" I asked Connor. He shook his head.

"I have no idea, she won't answer any of my calls and I haven't seen her since Jenny's party." That was weird.

"Don't worry man, she probably just got really sick and can't use the phone." Tyler tried to reassure him, but Emmett, Jasper, and I gave each other knowing looks. She was probably avoiding him and then going to break up with him. That's what she had done to her last boyfriend.

Through the whole lunch I tried to talk to Bella, now that we were friends we could do that. But Alice hogged her the whole time, and Bella wasn't trying to escape her clutches all that much anyway.

_RRRIIINNGGGGGGG!!!_

I hated that bell, why did it have to be so god damn loud.

"Hey let's walk together." I said grabbing Bella's arm. She nodded but stayed silent.

"So did anyone catch you?" I asked as we made it to our desk.

"Yah, one of the house cleaners.... but I don't think she said anything to my dad."

"Oh." We took our seats. I turned to her to ask her a question when I noticed Newton making his way over to us, well Bella.

"Hey Bella." He greeted her, she turned and a made a face.

"Oh hey Mike." She tried turning back to me but he caught her attention.

"So how was the luncheon?" Bella opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off, "Sorry I couldn't come see you, but my dad made me sit at his table. I know we could have had a good time if we had been at the same table. I'll try to organize it that way next time. Hey, you know, we should really go out again sometime jenny's party was great." Man he would not shut up.

"Mike!" Bella finally interrupted him.

"Yeah?" he gave her a smile that I suppose was supposed to be attractive but made him look more like a bad car salesman.

"I don't think we should see each other again, I think it would be better if we were just friends, you know?" he looked so disappointed.

"Oh yeah, sure." He mopped off back to his table but not before shooting me a nasty look. What was that for?

It was silent for a minute before Mr. Banner came in and started the lesson. I got out a piece of scrap paper and scribbled down a note and then passed it to Bella.

**E:** _Hey now that we're friends we should hang out some time._

**B:**_ Um.... yeah sure, when?_

**E: **_Today after school?_

She nodded, and I did a mental little happy dance. I was happy for the rest of class just trying to plan what we would do when all of a sudden I stopped in my tracks. Wait, was this a date? No! Of course not, we were just friends. Then why did it sound so much like a date? Did I want it to be? Did I like Bella Swan? Great, now I'm confused, I hated to not be in complete control!

When the bell rang I sprinted out of my seat and decided to skip next period and just go sit in my car. _Okay Edward, this is just a friend thing, you hang out with Jasper and Emmett all the time and you aren't going out with them or have crushes on them._ Yah, I could do this, we were just friends, nothing more. But why? Why couldn't I like Bella? I said I didn't like prudes, that was my big excuse, she obviously wasn't as innocent as I had thought, not after last night. Even _I_ had never done that before.

Maybe it was okay to like her, did she like me? Who wouldn't? I'm what all the girls want, right? Okay I have decided: I like Bella Swan as more than a friend.

**BPOV:**

I didn't really want to go to gym today so I just made my way to the library. Luckily no one asked if I was supposed to be there so I just found a comfortable spot among the stacks. I grabbed a book off the shelf and started reading, I didn't even know what it was about.

"Man, we just keep meeting like this!" I jumped at the voice, but this time I knew who it was.

"What are you doing here, James? I didn't know you knew what I library was." I knew I sounded mad, but what did he expect, he had just left me in his house alone at two in the morning without an explanation.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked. I looked up at him for the first time, he looked like hell.

"What's wrong? You just bailed on me last night with no explanation. What was that?" he sat down next to me and ran a hand through his shaky fingers.

"Yeah sorry about that." I snorted. "It's just I had to take care of business, I didn't think it would take that long, I thought I would be back before you woke up." I rolled my eyes.

"What business?" I asked, still a little irritated.

"I... I can't tell you." He sounded really tortured.

"Why not? I think I deserve to know!"

"Listen, I can't tell you right now. Okay? I can't get you involved." He almost shouted. I was a little stunned. Where did all this emotion come from?

"Okay." I mumbled. It was silent for a minute. Suddenly he got up.

"Hey are we still cool?" He asked. I thought for a minute.

"Yeah."

"Good." He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He turned and smiled at me.

"Want to come?" He held up a little plastic baggy full of weed. I did need a distraction. I followed him out to the back of the school, he informed me that no one ever went there.

He lit up a joint and then passed it to me, after taking a long drag. I watched him as he let out a long stream of smoke from his tight lips. We just sat there and talked and smoked as we waited for the day to come to an end.

"So your best friend died in a car crash?" he asked after I had told him about Jacob.

"He was really drunk, I could have stopped him. I wasn't drunk."

"I don't think you could have."

"What do you mean? I could have stopped him if I had tried!" How did he know, he wasn't there!

"What I mean is that you shouldn't bring this on yourself, it's over and what happened happened. I'm sure that Jacob would have wanted you to move on, he sounded pretty cool." I relaxed, James was so great, he knew just what to say in his weird, twisted way.

"So is that why you left?" He asked putting out his joint.

"No."

"Then why?"

"It's complicated."

"So." He said. I sighed, what did I care, I was so high.

"Well I did some stuff and then something bad happened and someone had proof and threatened me. They blackmailed me into leaving." Wow, that just came out.

"What stuff did you do? What happened?"

"I.... well, I got into really hard core drugs and-" I swallowed, I couldn't believe I was about to tell someone, but I needed to get it out and if I was going to tell anyone it was going to be James. "And one day when I was shooting up, something went wrong. One of the people I was with took to much and well they.... they OD, and then someone who I thought was my friend had taped it and she threatened to tell the police, I couldn't let that happen, for my dad." I started to panic a little as the memories starting flooding back. It all happened so quick. "I just freaked and left the body, I didn't know what to do, so I just ran away to here, well that and cause my dad was elected, but it couldn't have come at a better time." I was breathing heavy as I finished my story.

James had stayed silent through the whole thing. I realized I was crying when I felt a tear fall.

"Wow, that's intense." He said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked with a small laugh, he was so high.

" Cuz I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of me."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something I need to tell you." His smile slipped off his face.

"What?" He looked me in the eyes and took my hand, they were shaking so bad. He started to look around, panicked. He dropped one of my hands from his and used it to run it through his hair. "What James?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can tell you."

"James, I just told you my story, I won't tell I swear." That was the truth, I wouldn't tell.

"It's just, I did something really bad." He was fumbling on his words.

"Just let it all out." I had just confessed and I felt so much better.

"I well I-"

"Bella?!" I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice.

"Edward?"

"Bella, what are you doing?" I scrambled to my feet. Shit I was high, I forgot.

"I'm … I was just talking with James."

He took a step closer to me and James got up too. "Whoa, man, it's cool, just chill." James said in his baked voice.

"Don't tell me to chill. Wait are you high?" He turned to me and looked straight into my eyes. He took a deep breath smelling the air around him. "You are high."

"So, you've never been high?" I asked getting angry. He was harshing my mellow.

"That is besides the point." He looked mad.

"No it's not! I'm not your little sister, you can't tell me what to do!" I yelled at him with an accusing finger pointed at his chest.

"I know but I just don't want you getting onto trouble." He said in calm voice.

"Are you saying I'm trouble?" James asked, he actually looked kind of happy about that.

"Yah that's exactly what I'm saying." Edward was getting in James's face. James shoved Edward.

"DON'T!" I cried out, I didn't want a fight to break out over me. But it was too late Edward shoved back and that had set James off. They were engaged in a full fledged fight.

"STOP!" I screamed they were both on the ground punching each other. "STOP IT! DON'T DO THIS!"

"What the hell!" Emmett and Jasper had just appeared out of know where.

"Help! Stop them!" I yelled at them. Emmett lunged for them and grabbed Edward. Jasper went for James. They used all their strength to pull them apart. Emmett dragged Edward away and Jasper led James back around the building. I was so freaked out and the weed wasn't helping anything. I didn't know whom to go comfort.

"Hey Bella you okay?" Emmett asked, he was panting.

"Where's Edward?" I asked panicked.

"In the car."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah I think so, looks like he's going to have a pretty bad black eye though, and his lip is busted pretty bad." I made a weird sound that resembled that of a dying animal.

"You should go see him, he's pretty upset and I think he wants to talk to you." I nodded.

"Yeah but what about James?" I asked.

"He left." Jasper said from behind me.

"Where did he go?" I was confused.

"He just got on his bike and sped off, said to tell you that he would talk to you later." I sighed..

I started to make my way over to Edward's car when I noticed that they were following me. "Do you think I could talk to Edward alone?" They looked at each other and then me with a growing smile.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks." I jogged over to his car and got in the back seat where he was sitting with his arms crossed and sulking. He looked really bad and I instinctively went to caress his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked checking him over, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"I am now." I studied him for a while, he was so gorgeous, but he had made it clear he just wanted to be friends. Once I made sure that he was okay, I pulled away from him, his eyes flew open. "What?" he asked me.

"What? You just got in a fight, that's what."

"But Bella-"

"No! THAT WAS A STUPID THING TO DO!"

"HE WAS GETTING IN MY WAY!" he shouted back that only fueled the fire.

"GETTING IN THE WAY OF WHAT?!" I yelled back. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT WAY WORSE!"

"I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN HE HANGS AROUND YOU!"

"WELL TOo BAD, THAT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM!"

"WELL I WANT IT TO BE." I opened my mouth to shout back but then closed it.

"What?" I asked confused, but so in love with what he was saying.

"I-I want you to be my problem."

"Oh, so I'm a problem? Like a charity case?"

"No, that's not what I mean." He said with pained, annoyed look on his face. Gosh, he had to be so damn cute but so damn aggravating.

"Whatever." I got out of the car and slammed the door. I was too tired to fight.

--

The next morning I woke up to a loud banging on my door.

"What?" I groaned.

"This is what!"_ Wait, was that my dad?_

"Daddy?" I sat up and opened my eyes "What are you doing here?" I was happy to see him but when I looked up at him I noticed that he didn't look happy to see me, in fact he looked very unhappy. I looked down to see what he had thrown on my bed. It was a tabloid.

I read the front cover and gasped.

_**The Presidents little girl smoking with the wrong crowd? Where is President Swan? And how is Edward Cullen involved?**_

Bellow that was a picture of me and James smoking weed, then one of Edward and James fighting, and me standing next to them begging them to stop. You could tell that whoever had taken this picture had zoomed in, they had probably been behind some bushes.

"Daddy I-"

"Save it."

Oh man this was going to be all over school today. What had I gotten myself into?

---

**Okay that was my next chapter, let me know what you think!!! R&R!!! oh and I told one of my reads that R&R satnded for right and review, I have no idea why I said that but I did. It really means read and review, sorry I had one of my out of it moments hehe!**

**ss**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Me again with an update! So here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait but I'm soooo busy now a days. Thanks for all my wonderful reviews and I'm really sorry to dolphin231 I didn't see the last part of your review asking me not pm back! So don't worry I'll be more careful next time. Alright well on with the story…enjoy.**

**--**

Now more than ever I was feeling confused about my relationship with both James and Edward. James was the easy choice; he was more like me, he didn't judge me, and most of all he had not freaked out when I told him that I had practically killed someone. He was simple, I didn't have to think to be with him.

On the other hand there was Edward. He was everything a girl dreamed about, yes even me. He was handsome, smart, and apparently wanted to be my friend because for some incomprehensible reason he liked me as a person. But he didn't know anything about the real me. He didn't know anything about the drug addict me or the me that always got in trouble, and that did bad things.

No that was the old me. I tried to tell myself.

And now I was forced to make a choice, the tabloids had made it sound there was some fight for my attention: two potential suitors that both wanted to gain me as a girlfriend. And there was the other side of that article, the one that said I was a pothead, which wasn't that bad compared to the worse things I did.

My dad had absolutely freaked when he had read the article, I had told him that I was just holding the "cigarette" for James, and after some more convincing he gave in and decided to file a complaint against the tabloid that had taken that picture and written the article. But even though I had the White House convinced that I was innocent, school was a whole different story.

I saw the little freshmen looking at me out of the corner of their eyes, trying to steal a glance at the girl who smoked weed. The seniors and juniors mostly just gave me high fives. Emmett had informed me that my "Street Cred" had gone considerably up, he had heard a bunch of upperclassmen talking about how they wanted to smoke with the president's daughter, I just rolled my eyes. They probably wouldn't even remember me in a week, they would already be on the next high school scandal, some student would be sleeping with a teacher or whatever.

"Oh don't worry about them, Bells." Emmett said glaring over at a sophomore that had stopped in front of our lunch table to stare at me, and Edward, who now had a pretty bad black eye.

"Yah I know." I sighed going back to playing with my food.

Edward and I were talking but it was very strained, I felt like we were walking on eggshells around each other and the stares and comments from both the student population and our own group of friend was not helping.

"He's not here." Edward said roughly through his cut lip.

"What?"

"James, he's not here, he hasn't been here and he probably won't be back for a while so you can stop looking for him." Edward was always angry when I tried to look for James, I just glared at him.

For some unknown reason James had gone missing, he was just gone. There were crazy rumors that he had killed himself, or that he had moved to California to be a drug dealer and then there were others that were even crazier like he ran away with Chloe. We hadn't seen or heard from Chloe in a long time, her parents were away in Europe visiting their house in Paris so we had no way of contacting them to ask them where Chloe was. We had all agreed that she was probably just visiting them in Paris maybe taking a little break; we just couldn't understand why she hadn't said anything to us.

"Do you need help carrying your books?" I asked Edward as the bell rang and we headed to Bio.

"I got punched in the eye, I didn't break my arms." He replied coldly.

"What is your problem?" I asked him. He stopped when I stepped in front of him blocking his way; the hallway was already deserted because we were going at a ridiculously slow pace.

"Forget it." He muttered. He was a whole head taller than me but I still tried to look intimidating.

"No! What is it? I want to know what's got your panties in a bunch!" He looked down at me, straight into my eyes. I felt a chill run through my spin, and I wasn't even cold. Even with his black eye and busted lip he looked like a god, in fact it was almost like his eye and lip added to his hotness.

"Do you think we could talk after school today?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah sure, where?"

"I'll just come over your house after soccer practice okay?" I nodded my head. At least maybe we could sort this whole thing out.

"Good." We walked into Biology and took our seat halfway to the back. Mr. Banner didn't even bother to ask us why we were late. He really hated his job.

We didn't really talk through class unless it was small conversation about what the homework was or if I was doing a problem right.

Gym was a nightmare mostly because Mike was in it. You would think that if you told a guy basically that you never wanted to see him again, that he would be at least a little mad. But no not Mike, Mike was just as happy as ever. He would continuously come up during class and talk to me or ask to be on my team until I gave in and told him we would hang out sometime.

"Sure thing Mike, I'll talk to you later." I gave him a curt nod and then headed for my locker.

"Hey so I'll just come over to your house after practice."

"Jesus, you scared me!" I jumped when Edward appeared out of know where.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." I closed my locker door and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"So I'll catch up with you later." We said our good byes and I headed home.

--

**EPOV**:

"Hey good job man." I slapped David on the back as we headed back into the changing rooms after practice; I hopped into the showers quickly before heading over to Bella's house. I needed a little bit of time to get my thoughts in order.

I knew that I was going to tell her how I felt I just had to run my little speech through my head a couple more times before I had to give it live. I had never felt this way about a girl before, even Tanya had not had this affect on me. I knew I wasn't ready for love, but I did know that I liked Bella a lot. I hoped that she shared those feelings too. There was no way that she didn't feel the intensity between us, sometimes, it was baffling.

I shut off the water and dried off. Her house was kind of hard to miss so I pulled into the long winding driveway in the back that was reserved for visitors, pulling out my wallet with my special pass I noticed that I didn't have it with me.

"Shit!" I could have sworn I had had it with me before practice. I heard someone clear there throat and looked up to see the security guard who had apparently heard me swear.

"Sorry I seemed to have miss placed my pass." I informed him.

"No pass, no entrance." He said in a clear and aggressive voice.

"Oh come one! Don't you recognize me? I'm the Vice President's son." I gave him my award winning smile hoping to jog his memory. He looked at me and then squinted up his eyes as if he was trying to remember a hard math problem. Suddenly a big smile graced his face and I relaxed a little.

"Oh yeah! You're the one that got in a fight for Bella, right? That's why you have a black eye!" he seemed proud of himself for making the connection. Great now I was known as the guy pining for Bella's attention and apparently failing, thanks to this black eye.

"Yeah that's me." If it got me in I would agree with him that I was the clown on the cereal box. His smile got bigger and he pressed the button opening the gates. "Thanks!"

"I hope you win!" he called after me. At least I knew he wanted me to win Bella's heart instead of James, though I knew she didn't like him…right? Oh no! What if she DID like him? Why was I here? This was a stupid idea, I should just-

"Edward!" Bella's musical voice broke me out of my trance.

Bella met me in the front hall looking not so great, she had huge circles under her eyes and skin was blindingly white, she also seemed to be getting skinnier and skinnier as the days went on. She gave me a weak smile and a hug. At least she smelled great.

"Hey."

"Hi." I said back.

"So you wanted to talk?" she asked taking another step back.

"Yeah, can we do it somewhere a little more private?" I asked looking around at the huge room. there were probably about 76 different spies just listening in on us as we stood here. She chuckled.

"Sure." She led me up some stairs and down a long hallway. "This is my room." I took a deep breath as we stopped in front of a door. I felt a little nervous, I mean I had been in lots of girls bedrooms don't get me wrong, but it was just the fact that it was _Bella's room_ and I didn't know what to expect. She opened the door and pulled me in by my hand.

Her room was plain, nothing spectacular. It was a light blue and had a few pieces of furniture. I took a breath and relaxed. I was in.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she took a seat on the couch and I closed the door behind me and went to join her. We were sitting a little far apart but not too much for it to be awkward.

"So that security guard was nice." I chickened out, I was scared I would scare her away if I started telling her how much I liked her. She looked a little confused but smiled anyway.

"Yeah, Phil is great. So did you just want to talk about Phil?"

"No, I really came here to talk about us but I feel a little nervous so I want to make small talk first." GIRL ALERT! I was officially a girl. Why had I just told her that? She let out a little laugh and I cringed.

"We can talk about random stuff for a while... if you like." I relaxed and nodded. We talked about a lot of random stuff, including the school gossip, our friends, and just strange things that I had never been able to talk about with Tanya before.

"Oh my God it's already 9 o' clock!" she had pulled out her cell phone to show me a picture she had taken of Mr. Banner during class one day when she had noticed how long he had been talking for.

"Wow." Was all I said.

"Edward do you feel comfortable now?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"Yes, what I really came here to talk about was us."

"What about us?"

"Well I just wanted to know where we stood." She looked down at her hands and tucked her feet in under her.

"I don't know, we're friends right?" She looked up at me with a weary smile. I tried my best to give her one back.

"Yes we are, but do you ever feel like we could be more?" Her eyes got wider. And I took another breath to steady myself.

"What do you mean, like as in us being more than friends? Like what….?"

"Bella I don't know how to say this. I'm just going to go out on a limb and blurt it out." She gave me a little nod. "I like you Bella, I like you a lot, and I mean as more than a friend, though I like you as a friend to. I just feel really attracted to you and…all I'm trying to say is that I like you as more than a friend." Wow repeat much Edward? It got real quiet and I just sat there waiting for her to say something, anything! All I could here was my breathing and her faint intakes of air.

"Bella?"

"Edward," she stopped and swallowed, "I like you too." At that moment I felt like the happiest man in the whole planet, and couldn't keep that stupid grin off my face.

We both started to lean in towards each other, our lips met half way. As soon as we made contact it was like a fire was lit. It started off low but built in intensity. I licked her bottom lip and she opened up letting me slip my tongue in, we kissed for a little and then I pulled back. That was the best kiss I had ever had!

"Wow" we both breathed. We caught our breaths and then I stood up.

"I know we just had an amazing kiss but I really need to go if I don't want to have Alice send out a search team for me."

"I understand, it's getting late anyway." She stood up to and gave me a peck before I left.

**BPOV:**

I felt like I was walking on air. Did Edward really like me that way? He had to, that kiss was amazing. I had been kissed before but never like that! The chemistry between us was undeniable, and I knew that I had to be the luckiest girl in the world at this moment.

I was still a little shaken with excitement and decided that a shower was in order. I slipped out of my worn clothes and stepped into the scolding hot water, I just stood there for a while. I knew I needed to move because I couldn't feel my body anymore and that was never a good sign.

I washed my hair thoroughly and shaved my legs. I loved that "just clean" feeling, like a fresh start. I seemed to have already messed up my fresh start at this school, but I maybe now with Edward I could get back on track.

Once I was satisfied that I was clean enough I turned off the precious water and grabbed a fluffy towel, it smelled like lilac. The bathroom was still nice and hot from the steam, I loved that feeling, almost like a sauna. I wiped the fog off the mirror and pulled out my little bag full of toiletries. It took a minute to untangle my snarled hair but then it was smooth as butter and shinny! I cleaned my face and lotioned. I hadn't felt this good in weeks I could already feel my stress level going down. All that was missing was the scented candles and the ocean soundtrack in the background. My hair was almost dry when I was finally done, but instead of putting it up into a pony tail I left it down.

I made my way back into my room to get dressed when I stopped dead in my tracks. Someone, a man was standing in my room and they were not supposed to be there.

"How did you get in?"I asked in a slightly shaky voice, not because I was scared of him but because of the way he looked.

His clothes was soaked in red liquid, was it blood? I couldn't tell. His hair was all over the place and matted down with sweat. His face was stained with dried dirt and you could easily make out the traces of dried tears and sweat that had run down. He had small cuts all over, and his clothes were pretty sliced up too. What had he been doing, had he gotten into another fight?

I met his eyes and shivered, there was a crazed frantic look in them, for a second he looked as if he were pleading with me but in a flash they were back to a frenzied stare.

To answer my question he simply lifted up the pass that Edward had been missing earlier today, so that's where it went.

"How did you get that?" It was a stupid question but it was all I could think to say, I didn't think "_Why do you look like a psycho?"_ Would go over to well.

He sneered a little laugh that was humorless and flat. "I stole it." His voice was broken and hoarse, like he had been screaming or crying.

Well so much for my stress level going down, it was rocket high right now. Somehow I also felt that my getting on tack was about to be put on the back burner. I shifted my balance to my other foot and looked down at my feet, I needed an explanation, no one just waltzes into my room at an ungodly hour looking like this without an explanation.

So I worked up my nerve and ask in a cold dead voice, "What are you doing here James?"

--

**What did you think? A bit of a cliffy at the end for you to wonder about. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, it's me here with a new update! I just want to caution anyone who has a weak stomach or doesn't like violence that there is a bit of violence in this chapter so I'll make little indicators of where it starts and ends for those of you who don't want to read those parts. Also I just wanted to thank everyone who had been reviewing, it really make my day! So feel free to leave me as many as you want at the end of this one. And last but certainly not least a big thank you to my Beta! Now read on….**

**-- **

He looked at me a little more frantically, as me saying his name had set something off in him. He started looking around panicked, he was shaking uncontrollably.

"James!" I repeated a little louder, he snapped his head back to me, but trying to avoid my eyes now. "What are you doing here?" he started mumbling incoherently. I tried to push away the fear that was starting to creep on me and sighed.

"Ok hold on, just stay there for a second." He continued to ramble and fidget with his hands. I grabbed a bra, a t-shirt, and jeans. I didn't really mind getting dressed in front of James, he was obviously not himself right now.

"Okay, now tell me what's wrong." I tried to stay calm and gentle; if he was on something right now he could snap and go crazy if I wasn't careful. He tried to explain but I only caught a few words among his nonsense rambling.

"….She's gone….I don't know….gone…blood…" I sat him down on the couch.

"Who's gone?" he looked at me in the eyes finally.

"She's gone." He repeated.

"Yes I know, who, what happened to her?"

"She gone." Okay I was going to lose it, I stood up and took his shoulders in my hands and shook. I shook him as hard as I could.

"WHO IS GONE!!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!" I stopped shaking him and he seemed to have woken up, he was no longer shaking but a tear slipped down his face.

"She's dead, we killed her, we killed Chloe." He said in a very clear voice. I froze as I felt ice run through my veins; I stood there just looking at him sobbing.

"What?" I managed to squeak out after a very long silence. I sank down to my knees. "What?" I repeated again.

"We killed her, I didn't want to involve you but I didn't know who to go to for help and I thought since you're the president's daughter and you're my friend that maybe you would know what to do." He was still crying. I was trying to focus on his words but I just couldn't.

Was she dead? Was she really dead? No, that couldn't be possible; she was in France with her parents.

"You killed her?"

"No, I mean yes I don't know, it wasn't me I swear I didn't want to hurt her but…"

"But what? What do you mean, who killed her? Who else is involved?" I got up and started to pace around.

"Bella they want me to bring you back." I stopped.

"What do you mean, who? Where?"

"Laurent, he told me that I had to go get you and bring you back to the cabin." He explained the best that he could.

"What cabin?"

"The cabin where they are, we need to leave now, please just come with me." I knew I was going to regret this, but did I have a choice now? I was officially an accessory to murder after the fact! Because he had confessed to me I was part of this now too. And what would you do if your friend showed up at like three in the morning telling you he had just killed your other friend and needed your help?

"Let's go." I grabbed my phone, sweater, and credit card, sticking it into my back pocket. We snuck out through the secret tunnel and raced back to James car.

"Hey. this is my truck!" I whisper yelled as he hopped into the cab. He started to the truck and it roared to life.

"Yeah I know, Laurent asked me to get it so we could use it to um…move the…body." I shivered; my truck was now involved too. It felt like we had been driving for hours, there were barely any cars on the road but every time we saw head lights we freaked out. Finally James turned into a dirt road and kept going deeper and deeper into the forest. I saw us pass a sign that read **Danger zone do not pass unless permitted by warrant**.

I saw a little wooden house a few miles further and got the chills as I thought about what awaited me in there. James turned off the engine and I jumped at the lack of noise.

We both climbed out without a word and I followed James to the cabin.. He knocked a special nock and after a few short moments the door opened a crack. I couldn't see who it was but once I heard his voice I was sure. I had only see Laurent a few times but every time I remembered him because of his chilling voice.

"Did you bring her?" he asked. James nodded. The door swung open and Laurent was reviled to me for the first time. He looked horrible as well. But he didn't look to mind that, he actually looked happy. There was a small twisted smile on his face that made me want to gag and his clothes were absolutely drenched in blood. I actually had to swallow down bile when I saw that. There was dirt all over his face and his eyes had a strange glint to them. I had never seen him so alive and happy.

"Come in." he spoke in his slimy voice. I sneered but stepped in after James anyway. Laurent looked me up and down.

I looked around the room, it was dark and dusty, there was no light. I guessed so that it wouldn't draw attention to the house by any passing rangers of lost hikers. There was one window that was covered by a ripped piece of cloth, it didn't cover it completely so it let a small strip of moon light beam through creating a sort of sinister spot light. A couch that looked like it had been attacked by wild animals was pushed up against a wall, it looked to be infested by some small organisms of one type or another. I slowly turned to the other side and noticed that there was a table all alone in the corner and on top of it was a figure.

There in the middle of the table was a human form, it was limp and one of the arms was hanging off the edge along with some of the long brown hair. I couldn't make out the face because it was turned and the rest of the body was hard to make out because it was so tangled and broken. I gasped. It was Chloe.

I took a few steps back and started to gag, I was dry heaving, nothing was coming out because I hadn't eaten anything in a long time. My head was whirling and my vision was blurring. Then I heard a laugh cut through my pain. It was a female laugh, sharp and soprano like.

I tried to stand up straight and calm myself down.

"You are such a drama queen, only one little body and you fly into a fit." I looked in the direction the voice was coming and saw a figure leaning against the door way with their arms crossed. I knew it was a girl I just couldn't see without the light.

"That's a dead body!" I was outraged that this person was telling me I was a drama queen after I had just seen the corps of a friend!

"Whatever." It was then that I realized who this was, they slowly sauntered into the moon light letting it reveal their cruel face.

"Tanya?"

Her sick laugh cut through the air again as she stepped closer to me. I could make her out now. She looked cleaner then the two boys, though she did have a few droplets of blood on her face and dress. Her strawberry blond curls framing her face, she flicked them back behind her shoulders.

"So surprised to see me?" She asked.

"What…? What are you doing here, what's going on?"

"Poor lost little Bella. Why are you here? Why did you have to move here?"

"Tanya what's going on, what happened to Chloe?"

"I killed her." She laughed.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" I was horrified.

"She was in my way." She wasn't laughing now, she had a scary serious look on.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to be captain and she was in my way of that." My mouth dropped open, she said it so matter of factly, she wanted to be captain and Chloe was, so she killed her?

"You killed her because you wanted to captain of the dance squad?!"

"Yes." This bitch was crazy!

"But how? When?"

"Why don't you sit down." She gestured to the couch that was next to her. I stayed standing where I was, I was too scared to move. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, a psycho was about to tell me how she committed murder to be captain of a dance squad. And I was just sitting here listening.

**Tanya's POV:**

Bella took a seat on the ground, fine, I wouldn't force her to sit on the couch. Even though I really wanted to kill her too, I knew that I couldn't. I needed her in order to get out of this without going to jail or dying.

"It all began at Jennie's party." I started.

_I can't believe that Edward dumped me! Why would he do that? I mean I know I had just been sucking face with another guy, but he meant nothing to me, I was just bored._

_Now here I was sitting alone on a Friday night when I should be at Jennie's Party. Man, now none of them will talk to me I bet, they all hated me anyways, stupid bitches. I can't believe they like that stupid Bella Swan more than me!_

_That's it I've had it, I'm going to that stupid party._

_I hoped into my car and sped over there. Wow there are so many cars! I had to park a few streets down and go throught the back of the house. Grr, this is so annoying I had to ruin my good shoes by going through the small forest that was behind Jennie's house._

_(__**Violence starts here**__)_

"_GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!" What was that? I heard another shriek and decided to go investigate. That's when I saw it. That guy, Laurent I think his name is, had Chloe up against a tree and was trying to force himself on her. I watched in silence as he covered her mouth and tried to unbutton her pants. Chloe was to already too drunk or high to put up a fight she just slumped against the tree. I couldn't move or make a sound as he raped her. I just watched, I hated her anyway! She was a bad captain._

_Maybe I could hold this over her head if she ever tried to anything with me again. When Laurent was finished he zippered his pants, he was about to walk away when Chloe groaned._

**(****violence ends here, for now)**

"_I'm going to tell on you!" she cried. Laurent froze and turned back to face her on the ground._

"_You're not going to tell anyone." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her._

"_Not true. I'm going to tell everyone! My daddy can kill you." She slurred her words, she didn't even know what was going on, this was hilarious! I plan quickly formed in my head._

"_Shut up, you stupid slut!" Laurent yelled at her._

"_You can't make me!" she yelled back. Time to intervene. I stepped out from behind my hiding place and they both turned to me._

"_Who are you?" Laurent asked._

"_I could ask you the same question." I snorted._

"_Oh, your that Tanya girl."_

"_Yeah I am, now what are you going to do with her?" We both turned to Chloe who was trying to get up._

"_What did you see?!" He sounded panicked._

"_Don't have a cow I won't tell anyone about this, I just want to help you."_

"_Why would you want to do that?" he asked skeptically._

"_Cause I hate her and you have a problem that I can help with." He looked confused but nodded._

"_Okay, what do we do with her?"_

"_Help!" Chloe asked again, looking at me. I walked up to her and then leaned down so I was in her face._

"_Tanya?" she asked, I could smell the vodka on her breath._

"_What is it, you stupid little whore?" I asked her._

"_Why are you calling me that?" She whined._

"_I'm going to kill you." I laughed. This party was better then I thought it would be!_

"_Wait, we're going to kill her?" Laurent asked._

"_Have a problem with that?" He shook his head no. "Do you know a place where we can bring her?"_

"_Yeah I know a place in the woods."_

"_Perfect."_

_--_

_Over the next few days we stayed in the cabin, well Lauren would, I had to go to school to keep up appearances. People would get suspicious if I never showed, no one cared about Laurent. When I came back to the cabin Laurent would go out and try and convince his friend James to help us, we needed more muscle._

_Chloe was tied up in the basement of the cabin, we tried to keep her unconscious as much as we could, we couldn't kill her right away._

_We left out to much evidence behind, we had been sloppy and I was not going to get caught. The one person we needed was Bella Swan, if we got her we could use her to get to the president, he could pardon us, or well at least me._

_Chloe moaned from her spot in the corner, she was coming to. I got up and put my magazine down._

"_Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty!" I cooed at her. She groaned and tried to lift her head. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. Her eyes were blood shot and watery, she had a black eye and little cuts all over her face from all the blows she had received these past few days._

"_Tanya." She whispered._

"_Yes?"_

"_Why?" She struggled to get the words out." What are you doing?"_

_I let go of her chin and stood up straight. Her head lolled to the side but she forced it back up so she could look at me._

"_Your pathetic." I spit at her._

"_I just want to go home, I won't tell anyone I swear!" She started to cry a little, that only made me laugh._

"_You're not going home ever again." She started to cry harder. She probably realized that she really wasn't going to live._

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

_I went to open the door for Laurent. "She's awake." He noted as he walked in and took a seat on the small couch._

"_Yeah genius." He was really thick sometimes._

"_Hey I was just starting a fact!" He defended himself; he just sounded like a big oaf. Next time I would be sure to pick a smarter accomplice!_

"_I don't care!" I sat back down on the chair. "Where's James?" He was supposed to have gone out and talked to James because he was friends with Bella, hopefully he could help us get to her._

"_He's on his way."_

"_He knows how to get here?" This was supposed to be a secluded place. I didn't need some stupid hiker to stumble here!_

"_We used to come here all the time when we were freshman to get high." He explained. Before cracking open a beer bottle, he took a long chug._

_We waited about an hour before we heard the secret knock. I had never talked to James before but I was pretty sure he was just like Laurent. He ambled in not really acknowledging us, he took in a survey on the room, but stopped when his eyes found Chloe in the corner, she was making small noises of pain. He didn't take his eyes off her as he spoke._

"_I stole the white house pass from Cullen."_

"_Good you should leave soon to get Bella, Laurent told you about the plan right?" He nodded still looking over at Chloe. _

"_What?" I asked him, why was he staring at her?_

"_Nothing." He glanced at me but then returned to staring at her._

**(Violence starts here!)**

"_Urgh! If this is too much of distraction I'm ending this now!" I could feel the anger build in me as I stormed over to Chloe. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back hard. She let out a screech of pain, but I cut it off with a slap._

"_Stupid bitch!" I wrapped my hands around her throat and squeezed, her hands were tied behind her back so she couldn't defend herself. I laughed and squeezed down harder, she started making gagging noises, I applied more pressure. I could see the light in her eyes starting to drain. Her life was leaving! I counted to three in my head and she went limp, I removed my hands from around her neck and her head fell forward, her hair falling creating a curtain around her. I was breathing hard and I could feel how dilated my eyes were from the adrenalin rush._

"_Bottle!" I commanded sticking my hand out, I hadn't released all my frustration._

"_What?" Laurent asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes._

"_Your bottle, hand me your beer bottle!" I heard heavy footsteps and then the weight of the bottle in my hand. I smashed the end of the bottle against the table to that I was now holding a jagged weapon. Suddenly I stabbed the shard into her abdomen, she didn't scream or move in any way, she had no vital signs. Blood started gushing out everywhere, why was there so much blood?_

_I kept ramming the glass into her and then I stopped. Blood had spattered all over me. I let the bottle fall out of my hand, it broke into a million little pieces of deadly glass._

_(__**Violence ends here for the last time**__)_

"_Clean this up!" I didn't have to repeat myself, they scrambled over to where I was and started to mop it up with whatever they could find._

"_James, you should probably go get Bella now." He jumped up, he looked really shaken._

"_Okay." He took one last look and then bolted out the door. I really hoped he wasn't going to bail on us._

"_He better come through." I threatened Laurent._

_--_

**BPOV:**

Oh my god! This bitch was crazy! I had a feeling I wasn't going to make it out alive! Oh Edward, where are you?! I shouldn't have left my room, I wanted to be back in Edward's arms.

--

**AHAHHHHHH! Scary no? well please let me know what you think! A lot of you sign up for my alerts but don't review, which is fine but I would love to know what you thinking. So now if R&R I'm curious! Also I started reading this really good book called **_**exit here**_** check it out!**


End file.
